When a temperature of a mask substrate is not uniform, a distortion occurs in the mask substrate due to thermal expansion or thermal contraction. Thereby, a drawing accuracy to the mask substrate is reduced. Thus, in a conventional mask drawing apparatus, it is suggested to keep a mask substrate at a constant temperature in advance before a desired pattern is drawn by irradiation of a charged particle beam to the mask substrate.
Further, in a mask drawing apparatus, it is suggested to actively temperature-control a temperature adjusting plate which controls a temperature of a mask substrate based on a detection output of a temperature sensor so that the temperature of the temperature adjusting plate is made stable faster than in a case of being controlled to be constant.
However, larger heat is released from a support pin supporting a mask substrate W or a peripheral portion of the mask substrate W. Further, when a charged particle beam is irradiated, a temperature of an irradiation region is raised by energy of the charged particle beam. A conventional temperature adjusting apparatus is configured that a temperature of a mask substrate W becomes uniform at a time of temperature adjustment. Thus, even if the temperature of the mask substrate W is uniform in a temperature adjusting chamber, there is a possibility that the temperature of the mask substrate W at a time of drawing in a writing chamber is not uniform.